


The Pirate and the Queen

by Eissa



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eissa/pseuds/Eissa





	The Pirate and the Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloomingcnidarians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingcnidarians/gifts).



She told the Warden Commander she was checking the quality of the wine when she snuck into the tail end of the Fereldan Court First Day Eve party.  That she was also looking to trade gossip and innuendo with the Warden and the former Crow went without saying.  And it really wasn't a surprise that the Queen found her way into her friend's laughing group as the last of the straggling celebrants began to shift towards the doors.   The speculative look the Queen gave the Pirate when she called her "sweet thing" raised a few eyebrows. 

[ ](https://cdnw.nickpic.host/oUx3bF.jpg)

"Exhausted already? I think that means I win."

"Not even a little bit.  I thought _you_ could use a breath before I..."


End file.
